martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Xishen
A powerful and influential rising nova of the saint race, he is a peerless expert with talent even faintly above that of the Good Fortune Saint Son. He is an Imperial Prince of Good Fortune Saint Palace. Within the Good Fortune Saint Palace, the title of Imperial Prince was only inferior to that of Good Fortune Saint Son. He is the last of the five saint generals – Imperial Prince Xishen. Description He is a beautiful young man with looks that can even cause the envy of peerless women - a pretty boy. His dark hair and pale skin were exquisite enough to arouse the envy of women. Although he seemed harmless, beneath his beautiful face is an evil and cunning devil. He is an arrogant chosen pride of heaven with high and lofty ideals. He has continually eyed the Good Fortune Saint Son's position and even wishes to replace him. Imperial Prince Xishen was not only cruel but acutely sinister. He was like a viper always hiding in a bush, making even a character like Fairy Blue Lotus to dread him. Synopsis In the past, Naqi had been the Imperial Prince, but after he was slain by Lin Ming the position of Imperial Prince had been empty. It was only 1800 years ago that another talented character appeared in the Good Fortune Saint Palace – Xishen. He had used less than a thousand years to break into the World King realm, and in terms of combat strength, there was no martial artist of his rank that was able to defeat him. Thus, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had granted him the title of Imperial Prince. Xishen won victory after victory and basked in the limelight. In addition with many influential saint race figures supporting him, this gave him the ambition of replacing the Good Fortune Saint Son! It was because of this that the hostilities between the Good Fortune Saint Son and Imperial Prince Xishen rose at a precipitous rate. Regarding this, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign only watched it all occur from the corners of his eyes, as if he simply didn’t care, or perhaps even enjoying this type of competition. During these years, Xishen had earned many merits in the war against humanity. He had stolen away a great deal of merit and glory from the Good Fortune Saint Son.Chapter 1990 – The Wrathful Saint Emperor Quotes * (Imperial Prince Xishen casually remarked) “At this time he’s still remaining so calm and steady. I really hate such people who put on airs even in the face of death. It makes me want to tear off his face.”Chapter 2020 – Counter Control Treasures Black Book He had been in possession of a black book that came from the Premival Ruins Realm. It was a strange ancient book and the cover had the pattern of a blood red eye. This eye seemed as if it were alive. No matter what angle it was viewed from, one would feel as if this blood red eye was staring at you. There were all sorts of mystical patterns surrounding the eye as well as worm-like seals. These seals seemed to come from an ancient devil race language. This was an ancient book filled with mysteries and evil. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Saint Race Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:33 Heavens